Kuroganes Mistake & Fais Joke
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Fai has something to tell Kurogane...but will he live to tell him? Warning: Character Death, Mentions of Suicide, swearing and Kurofai! Inspiration: Dead & Given Up by Nims Dias-angelovdarkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: mhmm…this is hard for me, a sad story. Anyway, I was inspired by Never Again by TealEyed-Quatre and the song Hello by Evanescence.  
**

~*~

Kuroganes POV

We were all sitting around a fire, eating some food the mage made; he makes really good food too. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

"How is it? Is it good? I wasn't sure what to use, so I used these berries I found. Some leaves too."

"Oh, it's great Fai-san," Sakura answered

"Yes it is, very good." Syaoran agreed.

"Fai, can I have some more please?" The white bun asked, Fai laughed and put more on the white buns plate. That thing was always hungry and never stopped eating. I had a feeling the mage was gonna pester me next; asking if I thought it was good.

As if on cue, that idiot sat next to me and asked,

"Well, Kuro-puu, what do you think?"

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to eat."

"Kuro-rin! It must be good if you're eating it!" He squealed happily, god his voice was high; I decided to agree so he'd go away.

"Yea sure, it's great. Now get me some more." I shoved my plate at him and gave me one of those annoying fake smiles.

"Of course, Kuro-sama, I will be right back."

~*~

Fai's POV

Hehe, it is so much fun to annoy Kuro-pii. As I stood up to grab him some more food, I noticed the princess starting to nod off. As I handed the scowling ninja his food, I smiled and Syaoran,

"Syaoran, maybe you and the princess should go to sleep soon. It looks to be pretty late." He looked at the princess and helped her up so that he could take her to where her bed would be,

"Yes, Fai, that sounds like a good idea. Come along Princess, lets go to bed." The princess tried to look awake and looked at Syaoran,

"No, I'm not…tired…I'm ok! I can…*yawn* stay awake," I laughed and walked over to her, putting her head in my hands,

"Princess, you should go to bed now, so that we can look for your feather tomorrow, ok?" I smiled at her and she nodded at me and let Syaoran lead her away.

I looked over to Kuro-rin to see if he was done with his food. I noticed that with all the black he was wearing, you could barely see him. I smiled and asked,

"Are you done yet? I'd like to put away the food and put out the fire. I'm kinda tired too. Aren't you tired, Kuro-puu?" He just looked at me with his usual scowl.

"Yea, sure, here." He handed me his empty bowl, I smiled and put the bowl with the others.

I decided to sit down and think for a couple minutes before I put out the fire. Now should I tell the sullen ninja that I love him? What would he say? He would most likely be disgusted with me and say no. Then things would be really bad.

I think I WILL tell him, even if he says no.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath, completely focused on my task.

~*~

Kuroganes POV

I look at Fai, his fists are clenched and he's breathing deeply. I wonder, what is he thinking about? Maybe it's about his past…He's very secretive about that, god I hate that. I wish he would open up to me. Hmph. Fine. Whatever. I don't care. No, that's a lie, I DO care. But, he would probably say no and that would destroy my ego and my pride.

"Oi. Oi!" I call out to him. He jumps like a scared child caught doing something he's not supposed to be doing.

"Y-yes, K-kuro-puu?" He asked me, giving me another fake smile, god I wanted to smack that smile right off his face.

"You look like concentrating really hard. Is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked him, staring hard at him.

"O-oh, uhm yes, yes I do. It's uhm very important." He told me. I might have been mistaken, but I thought I say a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Uhm, ok…go on" I encouraged. I gave him a small smirk.

"Uhm, uh, ok. Kuro-sama. I lo-"

~*~

Fai's POV

"Kuro-rin smells! You need a shower!" Mokona yelled over me. For once I was the one who wanted to throttle Mokona. I swear, It took all my control NOT to kill her. I just sat there, clenching my fist while Kuro-tan squeezed Mokonas cheeks.

"WHO SMELLS? ME? I SHOW YOU SOMEONE WHO SMELLS!" He yelled, I tried not to laugh,

"Bad, Kuro-puu, you are gonna wake the children up." I chastised him,

"Yea, Kuro-puu is a bad man, bad, bad, bad, erk" Mokona chastised until Kuro-tin pulled on him again. Kuro-ran stood up.

"Fine, I will go have a shower!" He yelled as quietly as he could, He walked over to me and put his hand on my hands, causing me to turn a bit pink,

"Fai, tell me what you want after ok?" I gasped at the usage of my name and just nodded, hoping my slight blush wasn't too noticeable. Another shock was that…well I think he smiled at me…though I might be mistaken.

~*~

Kurogane POV

I sighed as I walked towards the outdoor shower we discovered earlier. Why there was an outdoor shower where there were people, he would never know.

I heard shuffling in the bushes and drew my sword,

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Oh, Sal, this shower is taken, lets go."

"NO! We've been walking for like 5 hours! Get him!" I sighed and whacked one guy with the hilt of my sword as he came running out. He saw another person come out with their hands up,

"I surrender! Please let me go!" I looked at the frightened person and waved my hands for him to go. He mumbled words of thanks and took off.

**~*~**

**Kurogane was set upon 4 more times before he even got in the shower.  
**

**A/n I didn't feel like describing the rest, they were other people looking for a shower.  
**

**~*~**

Fai POV

God, Kuro-sama was taking SO LONG, honestly why do guys take really long showers? He doesn't even have that much hair. Maybe, he's cold, naw, that's silly. Maybe he needs help washing his back, I should go check, but he'd probably get mad at me, but I need a shower too…

After sitting thinking for awhile, I stood up, put my hair in a ponytail, put on my hooded coat that I got from the last world we were in and walked in the direction Kuro-rin went.

It was a little cold, nothing like Celes though. The forest wasn't dense either, not really. It only took me about 10 minutes or something like that to get there. I decided to be funny and sneak up on him; maybe I would be able to trick him, not likely with his crazy ninja skills.

I walked up to the screen and gave a laugh, it sounded nothing like me either. I know, I will try to get him to say he likes me and I know just how to do it.

"Kurogane! I shall attack your traveling companions!" God, I thought to myself, I sound dumb.

"I shall wake up the magician and make him watch as I kill the children, making him think it is his fault! Mwahahaha!" I think it sounds really stupid, I don't think he'd believe me though. I look at the figure behind the shower curtain, he's stopped moving.

"Hah, Kuro-sama, it's o-GACK!" I felt pain in my chest, I look down

It's a sword,

Kuros sword.

He pulls out the sword.

I crumple to the ground, when I try to talk, only blood comes out.

It…hurts…so…much…

The curtain opens, I see Kurogane, he looks down…did he really not know who I was?

I turn my head up to him, cough up more blood and whisper,

"Kuro, I love-" I can't finish, too much blood.

I try to reach my arm up to him, it doesn't work, I can only move my hand a little.

He kneels down to me just as it all…

goes…

black…

~*~

**A/n: So what'd ya think? **

**Chapter two should be up tomorrow? **

**R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Yea, so tomorrow was like a couple months later, but whatever, I had no inspiration and my computer crashed losing all of my work.**

**Supposed to go to an anime convention today, didn't happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN at ALL!**

**Warnings: Character death, mentions of suicide, use of the "F" word because that's the word I could imagine Kurogane saying in this situation.**

**Sorry if Kurogane is OOC, I didn't know how else to make him act. I think this is one of the best works i've ever done.**

~*~*~

Kuro POV

I open to the curtain to see who would dare threaten to harm my 'family'. I know I got someone from the blood on my sword and the sound from the unknown person. I look down to see...a...pale body, with blonde hair? It looks like....NO! NO! There's no fucking way! No fucking way that I stabbed Fai! The figure looks at me and I see that...it...IS Fai. I dropped my sword.

Fuck! I think as it dawns on me.

I stabbed Fai!

But, I heard someone say that they would kill everyone, making Fai think it was his fault.

I couldn't let them kill Fai! Not before he told me what was so important...and....I told him that I had...feelings for him...strong...feelings. I thought he was another one of those annoying people who wanted the shower or someone who really wanted to kill everyone.

"Fai! Fai!" I yell, but I don't think he hears me, He opens his mouth and coughs out blood. He attempts to speak,

"Kuro, I love-" He is cut off by coughing up more blood, I stare in horror at what I did, too much in shock to do anything. He lifts his hand, obviously struggling to reach up to me. I kneel down to him, putting his hand in mine. As I grabbed his hand he fell unconcious. I quickly put a towel on, grabbed Fai and ran back to where the kids were camped. I ran as fast as I could, not caring about the things on the ground cutting my feet or that my sword and clothes were still at the shower. That was all trivial compared to now.

I see the campfire and the two bodies of the children lying down. I scream loudly to wake them up,

"Princess! Kid! Manjuu! Help! Fai! Help him! Wake up damnit!" I see them all jump up and look at me, they look confused for a second, but they stand up and run to me wondering what was wrong. The princess shrieks as she sees Fai's lifeless eyes, Syaoran pales. I look at the Manjuu on the kids shoulder.

"Manjuu! Contact the witch!" She looks shocked, then nods and contacts the witch. She appears in the pinkish-purple beam from the manjuus weird jewel thing.

"Oh hello Mo-" She starts, but I cut her off,

"Save Fai! Please!" I yelled in desperation. She looked at me, surprised, then she adopted a sad look.

"Kurogane-san....I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. The price to save Fai is too high. I'm...sorry." She said with an apologetic look.

"But, isn't there anything I can give you? Sohi? Memories? Anything at all?" I asked, the desperation in my voice painstakingly obvious.

"Kurogane-san..." The kid started to say. The princess was still in shock and was just looking at Fai.

"I would recommend saying your final goodbye as he only has a few minutes left." The witch said. I looked at Fai, he smiled up at me for a second.

"I'm sorry..." He said and started coughing again. I tried to think of what to say.

"I'm so sorry. Fai, I love you, always have, always will." He gasped, coughed and smiled.

"I...feel the...same." He managed to choke out. He made his hand signal to me to come closer. I put my face down to his level and he put my lips on his and kissed me. It only lasted for a few seconds when he fell limply in my arms.

"Fai..." The white puff ball whispered sadly, tears in her eyes.

"Fai-san..." The kid whispered holding onto the crying princess in his arms, he had tears in his eyes too.

"Fai....Fai..." I kept repeating. The tears were flowing freely in my eyes, falling onto his lifeless body. I clutched his body as tightly as I could. I hadn't dried this much since my mother and father died, but that time, I didn't murder them.

I was the one who stabbed Fai. Me. I caused him to die. I stabbed him, with my own sword.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" I kept crying out. I kept sobbing holding Fai until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to look, my shoulders still heaving slightly. It was the princess, she gave me a sad smile,

"Kurogane-san, it'll be ok. We can get through this. I'll watch for his spirit. Now let Fai rest, please?" I looked at Fai, who's eyes were still open. I closed them and set him down on the ground. I breathed a huge sigh and clenched my fists. I tightened the towel around my waist and stood up, the princess stood up with me, looking confused,

"Kurogane-san?" She asked me

"I''m going to get Sohi and my clothes." I said simply and started walking towards the woods. When I got to the shower stall, all my stuff was still there, including my blood stained Sohi. It then hit me: No more annoying nicknames, no more chasing Fai, no more sharing a room with him, no more fake smiles, no more anything. I slumped down on the ground and started crying in loud, broken heaves. I didn't doubt that the kids would be able to hear me. I didn't care.

There was nothing left for me, I should join Fai in death. I could see my mother and father then. I can't leave the children defenceless though. We should go back to Nihon, to bury Fai, since I doubt he'd want to be buried in his country. In Nihon, I can also buried and the kids can have protection.

I changed my clothes and re-sheathed Sohi. I walked back to where the kids were, emotionless. I looked at the projection of the witch, she looked back at me, with a very sad look.

"Witch, I'd like to bury Fai in Nihon. That way when I die, I can be buried next to him." I told the witch, trying to be emotionless. The princess and the kid looked at me in shock, the witch looked at me suspiciously, almost as if she could tell my plan.

"Fine, the next world shall be Nihon. The price is paid. Your guilt was the price." I nodded. The kids, who were both still in shock, helped me pack up all the camping stuff and get ready to go to Nihon.

When we were all ready to go, the pork bun spread her wings, not declaring 'Mokona Modoki, ready to go' as usual. I held Fai's body and large fluffy jacket closely to y body.

* * *

It took longer than it should because I was **trying** to find tthe "Dance With A Vampire" and "Kiss A Vampire" Doujins. If anyone knows where I can find either, idc about the language, please TELL ME

I REALLY hate it wwhen my computer freezes.

Review please and maybe, could you check out 2Twinz? It has three chapters, but no reviews...


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I really hate messed up dreams. I had one of those again last night. It consisted of me asking a peson where they got there Kurogane cosplay, whch was almoste xactly like his and me drawing people.

I really love Ouran High School Host Club. The dub especially. I watched the parts with Kasanoda in it, insanely funny.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Warning: Mentions of suicide, swearing and Kurogane may seem OOC.

I deedicate this chapter to two people: Yashirin and Flowing Breeze because they both reviewed chapter two. Also because I made Flowing Breeze cry. I'm sorry. *Gives Cookie to Flowing Breeze* Anyone who cries gets a cookie

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura POV

When we arrived in Nihon, Princess Tomoyo was there, waiting for us, no doubt from her dreamseer ability Kurogane-san mentioned a couple times. There was a tanned woman next to her, probably her replacement ninja bodyguard. She walked towards Kurogane-san slowly, looking very sad. I looked at Kurogane-san, he had such a sad look of hopeless and despair, he was still clutching Fai's body and jacket. Princess Tomoyo turned around slowly and motioned for us to follow her. I grabbed Syaorans hand and clutched it tightly. We all walked in silence until Princess Tomoyo opened a door and entered.

"Come in please." She said quietly, I went it first, then Syaoran, then Kurogane. We all took a seat on the floor around a large stone table. I saw Kuroganes hold on Fai tighten.

"Kurogane, please put Fai on the table." Princess Tomoyo asked Kurogane quietly, he nodded his head and slowly placed Fai on the table, holding his hand for a few seconds then placing it next to his body. He sat back, with his fists clenched and his head down. Princess Tomoyo stood next to the table and brushed Fai's hair out of his eyes, sad look on her face. She put her fingers in a almost triangle shape and closed her eyes. A circle of magic appeared in the middle of her fingers and she cast her magic on Fai.

"What...what did...y-you do?" I asked slowly, lookng at Syaoran and then at her. She turned to me with a sad smile.

"I was checking to see where his spirit is because sometimes, the spirit of a person can get lost leaving the body." She then looked at Kurogane-san, who's head was still down and his fists still clenched on his legs., "It isn't in his body, but it is not at rest yet."

"I'll watch for his spirit." I said quietly, it was little more than a whisper. Princess Tomoyo nodded at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few hours later

Kuro POV

At last, I am in Nihon, I can leave the kids in the care of the princess and join Fai. But how? I doubt I would be able to die from ingesting poison, no one would kill me and if I killed myself using demons, I wouldn't even have a body left to bury. There **is** that bridge down by the mill, the water is deep there. Also, the current is very fast moving.

"So, when to do it though? Maybe after they bury Fai? Yea, then, I will go and jump off that bridge to my death. Fai, I will be joining you soon." I say out loud. No one hears me because they are all leaving me alone to grieve. I heard my door open and I turned to see who was there,

"Kurogane-sama? Tomoyo-hime-sama told me to give this to you. So you can change out of your bloody clothes." it was a female servant. She had a black Yukata in her hands. I looked down at my clothes, they were all bloody. Covered in...Fai's blood.

"Kurogane-sama? Do you need help?" She asked me,

"No! I don't need help! I'm not a damn invalid!" I just wish she would go away, when she says "Kurogane-sama', it reminds of Fai. I grabbed the clothes out of her hand and shooed her away.

_"Bad Kuro-puu"_

I whip my head around, who said that? Who the fuck said that? I think as I look around, but there's no one that I can see. I can feel something though.

"Fai?" I ask, with some sliver of hope that he could hear me.

"..." All I hear is silence.

"Damnit." I say and slip on my Yukata. Princess Tomoyo walks into my room as I finish putting it on, sad look on her face.

"Kurogane, the funeral shall be in a few hours." She told me as I sat down by my table. I look up at her in shock.

"Why so soon?" I ask her with a confused look on my face. She sits down across from me,

"It just is, also you have to continue your quest for the feathers do you not?" She asked, not looking at me. I look down at the table and nod,

"Ok, I will be there." She nods and stands up to leave. I just look outside at the water through the window in my room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura POV

_"Sakura-chan" _I look around and spot a translucent-glowing figure, it was Fai-san,

"Oh! Fai-san! Hello! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" I exclaim, smiling at him. I walk up to him.

_"I'm glad to see you. I'm sorry, I left." _ He said with a apolgetic look on his face.

"It wasn't your fault Fai-san. It wasn't Kurogane-san's fault either." I told him giving him a smile.

_"Well...there's a problem Sakura-chan. A BIG problem_" He told me, holding up his hands

"What...kind of...problem...?" I asked confused, tilting my head to the side,

_"It's about Kuro-tan. He plans to kill himself after my funeral." _I gasped. Kurogane-san planned to kill himself?

"How do you know that?" I asked,

_"I was watching him and heard him say that he was going to jump off the bridge down by the mill, so that he could join me." _ Fai-san exclaimed, the panic in his voice evident, _"I want him to keep living! He can join me when it is his time to die! I've already lived hundreds of years, he hasn't"_

"What can I do...I can ask Tomoyo about the bridge down by the mill. Fai-san will you stay with me?" I asked him, he nodded,

_"Of course, Sakura-chan." _

~*~*~*~

I'm supposed to be doing my homework, but whatever.

Review please

About Kurogane not dying from poison, it's a common practise for ninjas to ingest small amounts of potions while training so they have some resistance to poisons.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Suicide, Kurogane is OOC. At least, I don't think he'd be so brash in this kinda thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuro POV

Damn, I couldn't stop crying during the funeral. Everyone was shocked that I was crying. Everyone, except for the kids and Tomoyo-hime. The kids and the manjuu were also crying. I don't blame them. Fai was the bright light in our group, well besides Sakura, even though he was a liar. No more nicknames or anything. Nope.

We didn't even get anytime to really tell that we loved each other. Telling someone you loved them as they were dying was not really the best way.

I walked down to the bridge by the mill wearing Fai's coat over top of my clothes, it smelt like Fai and was quite warm. It was a windy day, kind of cold. But that made it all the better, I just hoped they would be able to find my body afterwards.

I got to the bridge quicker than I thought, I put my hands on the top of the railing and looked over. The water was going very fast, which was good except for the fact that it might mangle my body to much to be identified. Oh well, it doesn't matter.

I step up onto the railing and prepare to let the wind knock me over. I look around, bracing myself for what I was gonna do. I know people weren't going to be happy with me, living and dead. Fai, my mother, my father, maybe even some of Fai's relatives. Syaoran and Sakura will be heart-broken for sure...

Thinking of the kids makes me reconsider for a moment, only for a moment. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The tears start to flow, I take a step forward and I fall forward. As I fall I hear yelling from above, I look up, It's the princess.

"Kurogane-san! I have a message from Fai-san!" She looks around and looks off the bridge, she sees me, I see her, she screams,

"Kurogane-san! NO! KUROGANE-SAN! NO!" The pork bun pops out of her shirt and looks down at me,

"Kuro-puu! No!" She screams as well. I feel cold water surround me as I land in the river below. That took longer than I thought, my automatic response is to start flailing about, I make my arms stay still and start to sink again.

I can feel my conciousness slipping, I open my mouth and water flows in. I start to choke and try to cough, it only makes things worse. As it starts to fade to black, I see a mop of blonde hair and blue eyes,

_"Kuro-puu! Why?" _He asks sadly. I smile and attempt to whisper, more water comes in my mouth, all I can do is smile and think, why? So, I can be with you.

Then it all fades and I lose conciousness, finally, I am dead.

Ah, the relief of death. I never would have considered this before Fai.

~*~*~

This was not actually the orginal ending. I was writing, then I realized it was a happy-ish ending. I was like :o Le Gaspe! So I re-wrote it.

Review please, hope I did well, I've never done a sad story like this before.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue!

I just COULD NOT leave this out of the story. you'll see why.

Disclaimer: *Checks Tsubasa Manga* Nope, still belongs to CLAMP.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahh, what the hell?" I ask as I wake up. How did I wake up? I'm dead!

I have no time to contemplate as I feel a hand coming across my face,

"What the fuck!" I yell, I look up, I see blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at me, angry.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" He yells at me, extremely angry. I pull back, shocked.

"I-I, because..." I start, but he cuts me off,

"AND DON'T EVEN SAY IT'S BECAUSE "YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME" THAT'S BULL SHIT!" He yells, his face going red from anger. I didn't know ghost could get red-faced...

"I-I erm...uhm...well...I'm sorry?" I try to say, before Fai puts his hand up with his fist clenched, he looks like he's going to explode...I brace my self for the explosion. I expected yelling, what I didn't expect was him to smack me in the head. Which he did.

"Ow! Bastard!" I yell in pain. I didn't know ghosts could feel pain either. There's a lot of things I need to learn about ghosts. I looked up at Fai, expecting him to be angry still, but he..was...crying? I stood up, holding my arm out. I put my arm on his shoulder, which were shaking. I slowly put my other hand on his other shoulder.

"Fai..." I said sadly. He suddenly grabbed me and held onto me tightly, crying onto my shirt.

"Kuro...I'm mad at you, but I'm happy you're here! *Hic* Kuro, I'm sorry!" He cried into my shirt. I put my hand on his hair and started to rub it. He looks up at me, I smile at him. He gives me a real smile, sad, but real.

"I'm sorry Fai. For...everything." I said to him, my smile dropping. He reaches up and puts his hand on my face. I put my hand on his hand, he smiles at me, I smile at him. I lean down and plant a kiss on him. He seems shocked at first, but then he leans into it. We kiss for a few more minutes, then break apart.

"I...love you Fai." I say, slightly embarassed.

"And...I love you too, Kuro-sama."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what did you think?

I really wish I could keep things sad, but I always have to make things happy.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

I really fked up my life now. I told my mom she should start acting like an adult and stop antagonising my brother....andddddd she starts crying....I try to comfort her and she says, "I'm the adult here" What is wrong with me? I'm a good little girl who gets high marks in class and doesn't do bad things. T_T Sometiimes, I REALLY HATE my life.

Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee

(That means you Cortney. Just click the little green button)


End file.
